


I Promise to never let go

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Some angst, They are in a relation ship, it's going to be a bit long, real life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story takes place in 2018. The year Harry and Louis are marrying. The story deals with their lives after the marriage, how they cope with the problems and face them and how their carriers go on after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise to never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So I've been writing this fic forever and at last the first chapter is over, hope you enjoy it.

 

“I do” Harry said as he looked at Louis with a small blush creeping to his cheeks. How many times had he dreamed of this moment, how many times did he repeated these lines but nothing compared to this moment where he stood in front of this man with sea blue eyes and knife sharp cheekbones, the man who has become Harry’s whole life.

The elderly priest turned to Louis with a smile “and you Mr. Louis William Tomlinson will you accept Harry Edward styles as your husband and promise to be there with him through happiness and through sorrow till the end”

They were simple vows they both wrote together and Louis had added till the end part because he will always be there with Harry, always and now when he looked up he saw soft green eyes looking at him and he remembered falling in love with those eyes. Harry was this sixteen years old boy with long limbs and short curls and Louis never thought the cherubic faced boy he fell in love with will grow up to be the man he is now. Harry’s shoulder length hair is still moving slowly in the breeze, his sharp jaw lines and broad shoulders still sending shivers down Louis’ spine and those legs, so long and so beautiful. Heart of a gold and boots to match Louis remembered reading those lines and thinking that they were his favorite lines ever to be written on paper. Harry had a golden heart and a beautiful soul, he also has a beautiful face but it was always a plus to Louis something that came after Harry’s big heart. It was Harry’s soul that Louis fell in love with and he was determined to keep Harry till the end, his Harry, his world.

“I do” Louis said. Simple as that, as he meant to say it all along like he had said it in other lives too, maybe he had because he couldn’t imagine Louis Tomlinson existing without Harry styles. They were meant to be here one way or another.

“Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson I now pronounce you husband and..husband” the priest said with a kind smile.

“You may kiss now”

And they kissed like they had done all those times, like they shared their first kiss in the x factor house, like they kissed when they were thrown out of the competition coming out at the third place, like when Louis kissed Harry before their first show and like they kissed at the top of the Empire state building, that was the first time they kissed in public and this moment felt like all those kisses were put together into it. They were each other’s forever now so they can kiss throughout the eternity but a few coughs and a very familiar wolf whistle of Niall’s reminded Louis that they are not alone and he should stop holding Harry like this in order to stop this progressing into quick work out session right then and there on the altar.

“Ah..Lou I think we should wait a little while for this” Harry said chuckling as he removed Louis’ hand from him smoothly. Louis groaned a little and then quickly placed a peck on Harry’s cheeks for a good measure as the air behind them erupted in cheers. He saw Niall rushing towards the side of the altar and ‘BANG’, a shower of little golden hearts fell over them.

“I knew he had something in those white balloons” Louis said as he tried to cover both him and Harry from golden hearts. Harry laughed loudly and hugged him and when Louis looked at the guests. He could see his mom and Harry’s mom dabbing each other’s eyes and Lottie and Gemma shrieking while waving their handbags and Liam dabbing his own eyes as Ed clapped as hard as he could. There was nothing more he could have asked from god than this moment where all the people he loved and who loved him in return cheering on him as this beautiful boy who has become his world stand beside him on altar. 

They chose to take their wedding vows in this beautiful house in Canada, Vancouver which they both share so many memories. It was their sanctuary when things became so difficult and so depressing. It was their house. They bought the land, they built the house and made it a home by filling it with their memories and it was here Harry wanted marry and Louis had no objections. When he looked at the guests and how the whole garden has brightened with beautiful morning sunlight Louis had no doubt he made the right decision both with his boy and this place.

 

 

The morning reception went on beautifully just as they had imagined. It was rather a small reception as they planned to invite close family and a very few and very important friends to the morning reception. There will be an evening reception for all their friends and family members and it would be huge but in the morning they wanted it to be more private the one moment in their life that would not be public, a moment both of them have waited for so long.

Harry looked at the small gathering in delight. He was so happy, so overwhelmed but above all he felt calm, relaxed something he had not anticipated and he thought it was the Louis effect that made him this calm and the prospect of finally being with Louis legally spread relief through his body. Now no contract, no management and none of the media can keep him and Louis apart, none of them can.

“It’s time for the cake” Liam said as he handed Harry the knife, which was nicely arranged with a small blue ribbon tied to it.

“This way please” Niall led the way into the small tent that he and Liam managed to set up yesterday evening and didn’t let anybody take a peek inside. Niall and Liam were in charge of the wedding cake and they had made it a super secret mission so now none of them have seen this mysterious cake, Louis could only hope that Liam had enough sense to stop Niall adding something inappropriate to the cake as bridegrooms getting sick by eating the wedding cake is not a good omen and also he prayed for the god above that they had common sense not to include anything sexually inappropriate as decorations because well his mother and Anne are here, that would be hugely awkward.

But when they entered the tent with their other guests trailing behind Louis understood why the four of them are still best friends because the cake was what he has dreamed of all these months. It was simply beautiful and he knew Harry shared the same sentiment as he heard him gasp and tighten his hold on Louis’ arm. “Lou it’s so beautiful”

“yes it is, guys” he turned to Liam and Niall who stood there beside the cake with huge grins “Thank You” he managed as Harry stifled a sob and Liam dabbed his eye for the second time in the morning.  The cake was magnificent three tires one with deep blue ribbons around each layer and the most amazing thing was the anchor at the top with a delicate rope around it. “you are the anchor to my rope” he remember whispering those lines to Harry that night He got the anchor tattoo.

“Here” Niall handed Louis a silver knife and stepped aside. There photographer Tony who was a close friend of Harry angled to the right to get a good shot.

Louis looked at Harry and Harry had a fond smile when he also covered Louis hand holding the knife. “You are the anchor to my rope” Louis whispered those words as they cut the cake and Harry tightened his hand and placed a kiss on Louis’ cheeks.

After that all the guests took their places and Louis and Harry just went from table to table and talked to their family and friends. It was a lovely arrangement with all the tables draped in white and beautiful flowers arranged nicely on them.

When Harry looked at their garden he knew Louis’ idea of white lanterns was a good idea. When he looked at Louis to tell him that he saw Louis was already looking at him and when he caught Harry’s eyes he waved him closer.

“The lanterns was a good idea, right?” he asked when Harry went closer and Harry looked at him with surprised look on his face. “How did you…..”

“Elementary my dear Watson, plus you know that we” he motioned between their heads “have telepathy”

“Unbelievable” Harry murmured. “And I still can’t figure it out where we are going for honeymoon despite your fascinating telepathy”

“Aha, that is a secret lovely, now don’t pout, you trust me don’t you?” Louis looked into Harry’s moss green eyes.

“Always” the green eyes answered him. If he could have he would have kissed Harry senseless then and there but Louis saw him mum dragging Lottie towards them so just brushed his fingers on Harry’s cheek, “Later love, you’ll know where we are going”

After the morning function some guests went and others stayed, arranging things for the evening party. Their house was built with stones rather like a castle so Louis suggested maybe they should keep the function inside the house but Harry pointed out that the last time they gave a party inside the house he lost one of the most precious carpets and someone destroyed his candle collection and that Louis lost pair of his comfy shoes so they decided to arrange a canopy outside.

It was when Harry was carrying two lanterns he met Louis in the hall way. Louis immediately cornered Harry to one of walls and put an arm on his hip and started to mumble in his ear.

“You look absolutely lovely babe” Harry giggled as he set aside the lanterns he was carrying.

“And you too, absolutely the hottest man on earth” Harry said as caressed Louis’ face.

“mmmhm, I wanna fuck you “ Louis whispered earning another giggle from Harry, _now who smiles like that when sex is mentioned leave Louis to find the most quirky boy of all time._

“What?” Louis asked.

“Nothing, I just saw your mother coming this way and she almost dropped one of the cups when she took that u turn so fast” Harry said.

“Fuck” Louis whispered as he let go of Harry “Maybe I should wait till we go there”

“Go where?” Harry asked as he picked up the lanterns again.

“Somewhere nobody will find us” Louis said as he started to skip away from Harry and Harry caught his hand and pulled him back, and then he leaned on and kissed Louis’ forehead softly “I’ll go to the end of the world for you, Lou”

 Louis felt a lump form in his throat as he watched Harry walk away, _I too love, he thought, I’ll follow you till the end._

The afternoon party was beautiful. The large canopy was beautifully covered with thousands of small lights. It was a truly an amazing sight. Lot of music world giants were there. The whole Azoff family were there including Irving Azoff not as the one Direction manager of course but as a family friend. All of their London friends, lot of Harry’s LA friends, James Cordon, Ed and all the boys from 5 seconds of summer was also present. When Harry and Louis stood on the platform facing their guests Harry thought this is the best a man can achieve, to marry the man you love so much at last and to be surrounded with his friends and family for that occasion. There is nothing more he can ask for. He could feel the feeling of euphoria running through his vein, _god forbid him for being this happy_.

After everything it was time for the dance. Liam winked at Ed as Niall grabbed the guitar. Ed got up and took the mike.

“ I am here for two of my best friends, even if you don’t know I’ve wrote many songs about them.” Ed looked at Louis and Harry.

“I knew them since the beginning, by beginning I mean the beginning of their love story and thank you Harry and Louis for being the inspiration I needed when I wanted to write love songs” Ed said with a smile as his audience laughed.

“The song I am going to sing today is very special to me but it is even more special to you two, Lou do you remember when you said these lines over the phone?” Ed looked at Louis as Harry turned to look at Louis inquiringly, “what song is he talking about?” Harry whispered as Louis responded with a non-committal shrug.

Ed played a little melody in his guitar and sang softly, “so you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans…..holding me closer till our eyes meet I won’t ever let you go…..wait for me to come home” then he looked up, “Do you remember that Lou?” and Louis nodded as he remembered the time he wanted talk about Harry, to see Harry, to touch his soft skin and embrace his sweet smell, that time when Louis had to leave for another stupid thing, he remembered how he hoped he could hold onto Harry and never leave.

 

“Ok, without further ado I invite Louis and Harry to color the dancing floor tonight” Ed called out playing the first chords of “photograph”. Louis took hold of Harry hand and pulled him gently to his feet. They both walked to the dance floor as the crowd cheered.

Harry placed his left hand on Louis’ shoulder and Louis placed his right hand on Harry’s waist, their free hands intertwined as they started the dance. As the song went on their families and friends joined in. Anne danced with Daniel as Jay danced with Robin, Gemma danced with Stan and Lottie and Fizzy danced with two of Harry’s cousins while Phoebe danced with Mark. Mark was here because Louis wanted him to be there as his father and Jay had no objections.

When Ed came to the line

“Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul” Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and whispered “I love you” as he closed his eyes. Louis couldn’t reply for few seconds as he was lost for words, emotions clashing one after the other making it impossible to speak but he replied in a choked voice “me too babe” as he kissed Harry’s cheek lightly.

Both of them were nearly in tears as the song ended but Harry let out a watery chuckle as he saw Ernest and Doris stumbling in to the dance floor. “Look at them” he said. Even as Louis looked up Ernest has picked out Louis and was speeding towards them as Doris was also pattering over.

“Lou!” Ernest stopped at Louis’ feet and Doris grabbed Harry’s legs with her tiny hands “up, up Hatha” she mumbled and Harry picked her up crooning “How are you sweety beety, did you miss me princess?” as Louis picked up Ernest whispering nonsense into his ear.

Harry rocked to and fro with Doris and Louis danced with Ernest for the next song “Thinking out loud”. “Adorable aren’t they?” Anne whispered to Jay’s ear as Jay dabbed her eyes furiously and nodded at Anne.  “That’s my boy” Jay whispered as Harry rubbed his nose with Doris cuddling her closer and Anne raised her eyebrows jokingly. Jay winked and added “from another mother of course” and they both laughed and patted each other’s back fondly.

After another three songs from Ed it was time for a special treat for the guests from ‘One Direction’. Harry and Louis took the middle mics and Niall and Liam took their places beside the couple. As the first chords of ‘If I could fly’ started to play Louis pulled Harry closer by the waist. They sang as the emotions filled them, as their scars burned from the battles they fought to win their love, as they remembered everything that happened and they remembered how they stayed strong, how they inked their skin to express their love, how they endured stunt after stunt for their love, how they suppressed grief and sought happiness, how they tried to find light in the darkness and how at the end it all turned alright.

Harry broke at the last chorus “For your eyes only, I showed you my heart” and he laid his head on Louis shoulder as the guest got to their feet and clapped as hard as they could. “You okay for the other two songs baby?” Louis whispered to Harry’s ear and Harry nodded slowly as he tried to clear his eyes from the thin film of tears that suddenly appeared. “m’kay got little sad there, so many memories, you know?” Louis smiled and pulled Harry as close as possible and kissed the top of his head. “I know babe, I know “

They sang ‘Home’ and ‘18’ and then on special request they sang ‘strong’ because god knows what would have happened to them if they haven’t been strong for each other through all this shit storm.

After the songs and few good dances it was time for the speeches after dinner. Robin talked first. He talked about how Harry, his son being one of the three most important people in his life. He talked about how he watched him grow up and Louis too , to be great men they are right now. He gave them great advices about the life after this, about how they should balance everything. “But of course you two already know about everything you ought to know by now, good luck you two, good luck” Robin said as Harry ran up to him for a hug. Jay talked next and Anne helped her with an endless supply of tissues. She gushed about Louis and Harry, how they are both her boys and how she loves them so much. “Mom, don’t cry, please” Louis begged as he hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks gently.

Then it was finally time for Niall and Liam to give their speech and Harry turned slightly pale when he saw the smug look on Niall’s face and the pen drive in Liam’s hand. “This is going to be really bad” Louis whispered and it was no lie given that Niall looked so mischievous that he almost looked like a naughty elf. “Really, really bad” Harry sighed.

“Alright people, let’s get started” Niall clapped hands gleefully and winked at Harry and Louis who gulped in return.  Liam inserted the pen drive to a laptop and came forward with a mic. “It’s been more than seven years since I’ve known these two, we have been five best friends from the beginning but for these two it has always been Harry and Louis and it never changed, as their friends both Niall and I saw how they fell in love and how they fought for that love and how hard they tried, we saw their struggles and…” Liam looked at Niall who piped in with a devilish grin “And we saw the most inappropriate and embarrassing things that friends shouldn’t have seen ..like should never have seen…ever” and Liam continued with a smile “So we..more like my brother Niall decided that you guys should be given a sneak peek of what we endured for seven years so here you go” and with those words Niall pressed a button and the screen behind them lighted up.

First it showed special moments from their video diaries with ‘18’ playing in the background. Then it showed special moments in the boot camp, backstage moments in their first tour, Harry and Louis kissing, joking and generally just messing around. Then the video cut to their other tours and then to their tour in Brazil, how Harry and Louis skinny dipped in the swimming pool (Harry was already covering his face by then and Jay covered Doris’s eyes immediately), then it showed their secret foot ball matches, Harry falling down every five minutes and Louis helping him then it showed them playing golf, Harry helping Louis this time. Then the video ended with a snap of Louis and Harry cuddling on an air plane seat all snuggly and comfy.

Louis’s face was beet root red when the video ended and Harry was still covering his face as their audience was laughing hysterically. “I’ll disinherit the little brat” Louis gritted his teeth as Harry barked out a laugh. “It is no laughing matter Harold it’s our pride that he destroyed” Louis said as Harry laughed continuously and a moment later Louis started laughing too and Niall and Liam jumped up to them with Niall shouting “Did you guys liked that, it was amazing right?’” repeatedly in to their ears.  

After everything settled down again Louis got up and Harry looked at him inquiringly, “I’ll be back in a sec love” Louis reassured him as he set off. In a few seconds the hall went into semi darkness and spot light fell on someone on the small stage and to Harry’s surprise it was Louis.

“Hello Harry dear” Louis waved as he adjusted the microphone. “Hello everyone, I just wanted to say a few words” Louis looked at Harry and gave him a small smile before he started, “ I want to thank all of you who made this day extraordinary for us, it’s really amazing to see ya’ll here, so I wanted to thank all of you, Niall, Liam, Stan, mom, Anne, Robin, Gems, my sisters , Ed, and all the members of our two families and of course I want to thank Mr. Irving Azoff and Jeff and their whole family without whom Harry and I would never be able to fulfill our dream. I want to thank all of you who are present here today to wish us luck because your presence in our lives have been truly blessing and the support we received throughout the years is really amazing, but I want to thank one special person who made the past seven years the most amazing seven years of my life and I am sure he will make rest of my life just as amazing or even more, Harry love this is for you” Louis looked and Harry fondly and Harry felt his eyes filling with tears as his heart warmed up, how is it possible that he has this amazing man for the life time, this little young man who loves him so much, really Harry couldn’t believe his luck.

  “ And I remember when I met him “ Louis was saying and Harry remembered where he had seen exactly the same words.  Words written by Jackie Kennedy about JFK, words Harry once found under an empty glass on his kitchen island. It was in 2012, in the middle of Haylor as the fans called it. He remembered that time well, it was a terrible, miserable time for both of them, especially for Louis. He couldn’t remember if it was before the famous central park outing or not but he remembered yearning for Louis, his touch, his breath, his smile, to see him in flesh and he remembered drunk call from Louis. He sounded so miserable, so sad that Harry had lost his mind with anxiety. He remembered rushing back to LA secretly, he remembered going to their house in LA where Louis had stayed for several days, refusing to go back to England, waiting for Harry to come back. The house looked a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, untouched food cans on the floor along with few dozens of empty beer bottle, he remembered how Niall and then Liam and Zayn called him, their voices full of anxiety. “Harry he won’t let us come near, he didn’t want anyone to comfort him, we don’t know what to do”

Harry had looked around the house as the tears filled up and blurred his vision. He had gone to the kitchen blindly and had sat on a high stool near the kitchen island. It was after wiping away the tears that he saw the half empty liquor bottle and the glass on the table. There was a paper under the glass and he had picked it up with trembling hands. It was a piece of paper torn from a book and the whole page was filled with Louis’ handwriting. He still remembered the exact wording of that letter; it was a slightly different version of the Jackie Kennedy’s letter.

“ _And I remember when I met you, it was so clear that you are the only one for me, we both knew it right away_ ” and it went on “ _And as the years went on things got more difficult, I begged you to stay, try to remember what we had at the beginning_ ” Here half of the word was blotted and Harry knew that Louis was crying during writing this and it made his heart crack a little more.

“ _You were charismatic, magnetic_

_Every woman’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to you_ ,

_you are like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself_.

_I really got the sense that you became torn between being with me and missing out on all the opportunities life could offer a man as magnificent as you._ ” Harry had sobbed repeating over and over again “All I need is you, Lou”

The letter went on, the last sentences more difficult to read both because Harry was crying and that the letters were all blotted in various places now. “ _And in that way I…..understood you_ ”

“ _And I loved you…………………………………………..and I still love you_ ” Here the pen had thrust so hard in to the paper. It had punctured a hole in the paper and the letter went on “ _I love you, I love you, I love you_ on and on until there was no room and when Harry had turned the other side of the letter the I love you s’ continued till the end with tears still wet at some places. It broke Harry into thousand pieces; he slept with the letter still clutched to his heart when Louis would not pick his phone. He only breathed a sigh of relief when Jay called at four in the morning and told him that Louis came back and she got him and that to she will take care of him till Harry come back.

It was a bleak period for both of them and for the band, so many things going around them, so many things going wrong and still they clutched to each other thinking over and over again and hoping hope against hope that they will be enough for each other and to day they have proven that. They won the battle.


End file.
